


Of Memes And Nightmares

by AikaPatatas



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sort Of, This was based on a meme, idk what else to tag it as, tw: car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaPatatas/pseuds/AikaPatatas
Summary: "It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could've done".





	Of Memes And Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the quality is shit. I'm just really tired and i wrote this at 3am after laughing my ass off because of a meme.

Jeongyeon feels _weird_ , she feels like she’s gone through this situation before. She’s in a bar celebrating Dahyun’s birthday with the others. Nayeon sits just across from her, chatting with Sana while nursing her drink. Everyone’s enjoying the party and simply just having fun.  
  
Jeongyeon feels _weird_ , she looks down on her drink and she already has a bad feeling. She looks at everyone. They’re all smiling. Jeongyeon just can’t help but feel like something’s _off_ , like something’s out of place and everything just feels _odd_.  
  
The party goes on for another hour and everyone’s going home. Nayeon approaches her and asks if she could hitch a ride to her apartment, Jeongyeon agrees and they walk to her car.  
  
Something’s _odd_. Jeongyeon thinks. They enter her car and Jeongyeon begins to drive, she glances to Nayeon every once in a while because something just feels _odd._ A few minutes later the short haired girl feels a hand on her thigh and hears the other girl calling her name. Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon and it feels _weird,_ Nayeon’s got a small smile on her face and she looks at Jeongyeon with sad eyes.  
  
“You need to let me go, Jeong” Nayeon says, her voice full of sadness,  
  
“Wha…What? What do you mean?” Jeongyeon replies setting her sights back on the road,  
  
“The crash was two years ago, it wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could’ve done” Jeongyeon snaps her head towards Nayeon in surprise. The former screams at the sight that meets her, Nayeon is covered in blood with shards of glass sticking out of her face and body. Jeongyeon looks back at the road in panic and terror, except they aren’t on the road anymore and they’re currently speeding towards a tree. She tries to change direction but it was all too late.  
  
“ _You need to let me go._ ”  
  
Jeongyeon sees nothing.  
  
Everything is black.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Jeongyeon wakes up in cold sweat, she sits up gasping and crying with tears trailing down her cheeks. She feels her bed shift beside her and arms lock around her waist, she looks beside her and sees her girlfriend. She sees Nayeon. Alive.  
  
“Nightmare?” Nayeon asks as she sits upright and holds a sniffling Jeongyeon towards her chest. Jeongyeon gently nods and buries her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.  
  
“Wanna tell me about it?” The bunny asks softly, her hands tracing circles on Jeongyeon’s back trying to calm her down.  
  
“We-We were driving a-and… and yo-you t-t-told me to l-let you go ‘cause you said… you said it wasn’t m-my fault and we cra- we crashed!” Jeongyeon explains trying to prevent more tears from escaping.  
  
Nayeon feels laughter bubbling in her chest. _She should’ve known_. She chuckles a bit and holds Jeongyeon closer.  
  
“I told you to stop looking at those memes!” Nayeon playfully scolds her girlfriend. She found the situation a bit funny, she didn’t know why Jeongyeon was so amused with that meme where pooh tells tiger to let him go and that the crash wasn’t his fault. She knew this was going to bite Jeongyeon back in the ass.  
  
“Well, I’m alive aren’t I?” Nayeon wipes the tears off of the other’s cheeks and presses light kisses all over Jeongyeon’s face.  
  
“Y-yeah… I guess so…” Jeongyeon replies still a bit teary eyed.  
  
Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon closer once again and they both settle back down on the bed. They cuddle for a while with Nayeon whispering soft reassurances to Jeongyeon. A few moments later they were both back asleep with small smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically based on that one meme that i just really love (idk why) lol. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave some comments thanks! Okay so for anyone wondering what meme it was "http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/the-crash-wasnt-your-fault" thereeee!


End file.
